An Orientation to the Modern Kitchen According to Choi Hee-jin
by Rubyyy
Summary: Hee-jin decides to orientate Boong-do to the modern day kitchen. But would he actually learn anything new?


**An Orientation to the Modern Kitchen According to Choi Hee-jin**

**A/N: I can't believe there wasn't already a section for Queen In Hyun's Man! Boong-do x Hee-jin are great fanfic subjects and I was quite excited to start writing them after I finished the series! This is my first attempt at the fandom, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) -R xx**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**...**

"So, Kim Boong-do _ssi_. Welcome to your orientation to the modern kitchen. It is _very_ important that you listen to my explanation to everything in this room, especially since you are going to be here for a long, long, _long_ time and you need to cook for yourself without lighting a fire in the middle of the garden."

"Hee-jin _ssi."_

"Hmmm?"

"We had confined rooms for cooking in those days. And not to mention rather sophisticated set-ups to aid in food preparation and cooking."

"Hanging a pot over burning firewood is not _that_ sophisticated."

"But putting a pot over that thing you call a stove is? It isn't much different, really."

"I don't have to cut down trees to start a fire!"

"Minor technicality."

...

"...and, what is that?"

"It's a blender. It... _blends_ things together."

"Hee-jin _ssi_, I think I might know enough about the modern world now to know that you are merely stating the obvious."

"Well, Kim Boong-do _ssi_, I can't help it if the purpose of this kitchen appliance is the same as its name!"

"But what does it _do?_"

"It _blends_ things! Like, you put different stuff inside and turn on the machine and the blades in there will keep _turning_ and _turning_ and _turning_ super fast until it mixes everything together!"

"It sounds like it will give me a headache."

"On the contrary, it will save you a lot of grief! I don't know how you did it in your time but I can't imagine not having one of these. I mean, you can make purees for western soups, thick sauces... and ah! Milkshakes! I love milkshakes."

"Milk... _shakes_?"

"You're going to ask why milk needs to be shaken, aren't you? Aren't you?"

"I was going to ask if it would give me a stomachache from all that shaking."

"You're so silly sometimes, you know, Kim Boong-do _ssi_. You'll only get a stomachache if you drink vanilla milkshakes. You should _always_ choose the chocolate ones, those will strengthen your stomach lining and ensure you never get stomachaches again!"

"I... am not very sure about what you just said, but I think I'll pass."

...

"So, Hee-jin _ssi, _you are saying that food that is left over can be kept in a cold box to maintain and extend its freshness, and if I want to eat something from the cold box that was previously cooked and was warm, but is no longer, I will have to put it in _another_ box that will spin it around for about one or two minutes so that it will be warm again?"

"In other words. I think you got most of it right. The 'cold box' is a 'refrigerator', and the 'spinning warm box' is a 'microwave'."

"The modern world is ingenious. We could have used these back then."

"So... how did you keep your food then? Like if you had food left over from dinner."

"I never did. I always ate everything."

"Wow. You were either _very_ hungry, or... you were on a diet and had your servants cook very little for you. No wonder your stomach is so flat, _teehee_."

"How do I get _on_ a diet? Like the way I get on a horse?"

"Ah... it doesn't matter, you don't need it anyway. _Impossible. How could women in his time not go on diets? How on earth did they stay so slim? Did they even eat?"_

"What did you say?"

"Ah... let me show you the juicer!"

...

"Mmm. I didn't know you could do that with oranges. I always thought they were refreshing so I would just eat a few of them at a go."

"_No wonder your skin has that orange tint."_

"Hee-jin _ssi, _can you do the same with other fruits too?"

"Of course! You can have any kind of fruit juice you want! You can even juice vegetables! I do that sometimes."

"The thought of that is only very slightly repulsive."

"It's good for you! I'll make you my favourite juice next time. A carrot-spinach avocado delight!"

"I rather have a chocolate milkshake."

...

"Well, we are coming to the end of our orientation, but I have saved the best for the last... _ta-dah_!"

"You are going to tell me the purpose of the table in the middle of the kitchen."

"Oh, but it's not just any kind of table! It's called an island."

"I suppose that name is rather clever."

"It's not very common in many Korean kitchens, but this one has one since it's big enough to have one. And it's _very_ important for a kitchen to have an island!"

"Pray tell, Hee-jin _ssi. _You look like you can't wait to tell me its very important purpose."

"I thought you'd never ask! You see, Kim Boong-do_ ssi, _what _you men_ don't seem to realise is that cooking is a very lonely activity. Women slave over the stove day after day, doing everything from the preparation of ingredients to the actual cooking... _alone_. Especially if they have a tiny kitchen and there isn't enough space for other people to help. It is a very thankless job, cooking. That's why I never do it."

"And the island?"

"Ah, but the inclusion of an island into a kitchen then makes cooking more social! Because now, there is added space and more preparation can be done there, or for people to even stand around for a chat! See! How useful is that."

"That doesn't seem to be very practical."

"Oh, but it is. See, aside from using it as a table top, it can even be used as – _oof!_ - _ta-dah_! A raised seat. So I can sit on it and chat with the person cooking."

"Why are you sitting on a table?"

"Because I can! And because it's high enough... _teehee, _for me to do something else."

"I might know where this is going, but I'm not quite sure. You might need to show me, especially now that you're a little taller than me."

"Come closer, Kim Boong-do _ssi_, I can't reach for your tie."

"Looks like the island only helps boost you height-wise, but length wise..."

"Just come here and let me kiss you already!"

"Aha. I should have known about your... _alternative_ purpose for this island. You are amazing, Hee-jin _ssi_. You _really_ can make everything exist just for kissing."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Do I? I'm not complaining. In fact, I think it's a rather novel idea. Because now, I won't get a neckache everytime I bend down to kiss you."

"Isn't this smart, though?"

"The best thing about the kitchen."

"_Heehee._ Now, c'mere, you. Class is over, and it's time for your review."

"But it doesn't seem like we're going to review anything you've taught me this whole time."

"It's an extra-credit test, and it started 30 seconds ago..."

"_Well, I've done this test so many times..."_

"Yah! Kim Bo-"

"_Shhh. But just so you know, I'll only do this test again for the most beautiful woman in the world."_

"_Mmm. That's more like it. Now, just stop talking and kiss me, you player."_


End file.
